codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone Wants Odd
Everyone Wants Odd is the 9th episode of season 7 and the 159th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in the factory, are the Lyoko-Warriors in a meeting. Jeremy explains everything to Alex, and because from the previous episode are part of the Lyoko-Warriors and says them that he has designed new suits and powers for the next mission, but only when Yumi ask them a help like emergency and they agree in return of not saying at all to Takeo and Akiko because it's very serious, and the world is at stake. The Lyoko-Warriors go of return to Kadic, Yumi holds the arms to Aelita and asks him with sincerity since it was moving away, Aelita denies and says that everything is well, smiling, and goes away leaving to Yumi a bit annoying because it thinks that unseen something, but will go back it to ask her for the next time. In Kadic, Odd is speaking surrounded of girls like a small meeting, Alex does a small opinion that he is a womanizer and never changes but asks her if he has some interest of love. Yumi smiles and answers him to the question that is Samantha, that she's in Marseilles by his parents but then she sees Samantha in the entrance of Kadic when going down of the taxi. Yumi tries to speak with Odd and whispers him by his hearing notifying that Sam is in Kadic again, but the girls don't allow him leave go until clearing the subject on the tie, what is used to to do always, but by surprise appears Sam in front of Odd and to the girls. She is angered because she thinks that he hasn't changed at all and goes away, but he says her not to go, gives her an excuse and asks her please that only they go to take something in a café together. Sophie Florenceau says Odd that they haven't finished still and will go back to speak later, until speech with Sam whispering in his hearings advising something bad on Odd. She doesn't do case to her and go to a café a bit far of Kadic together. The girls go returning to the class and some remain in Physical Education with Jim. Sissi in the desk of Mr. Delmas, speaking for his plans on holiday in July to go to a hotel, when the secretary says him that the parents of Samantha have come to speak once again to inscribe her at Kadic academy, and Sissi goes back to the class. While in the café, Sam explains him all that she was in Marseilles and admits that she threw him a lot of less and she wanted to see him. Then she gives him a possible good news, is that she wants to study in Kadic. Odd gladdens to hear the news but he thinks a possible problem, if she remains could affect him of not going to Lyoko, say lies accumulated and his relation could be in danger. Doubt if it's the moment to explain her the existence of the supercomputer and teach it, but Odd remembers what happened with Brynja Heringsdötir without consulting to Jeremy and leaves it for another moment. Sam asks Odd that she wants to dine in a restaurant where her relative works there to the 21:00 h, and he accepts saying that he will go. She goes away kissing him. After finishing the class, Sissi and William return to his room and light the television of plasma to see a film, seat in the bed after the duties since tomorrow they are the weekends; Jeremy is in the computer when it detects a tower activated in each sector with another attack of the Baron and contacts the Lyoko-Warriors by message each one to go to the factory. In the room of Ulrich and Odd, he's preparing to go to the restaurant with Samantha not to arrive late that they still are the 20:30 h and are missing 30 minutes, but is interrupted by a message by Jeremy and wants to that it go to the factory. But he doesn't want to go and doesn't want to leave planted Sam. Ulrich finishes to remember the same relation with Brynja to choose: the girl or his friends. Ulrich and Odd go to the factory since Odd does not have remedy that leave planted Sam, and go to the factory. To the cape of some 10 minutes afterwards Odd and Ulrich arrive to the room of the laboratory Alex, Aelita, Yumi, Sissi and William already are here. It says him that there is a tower activated in the desert sector. Alex, Sissi and Yumi decide to remain like a plan B if it goes out bad. But Odd says him to Jeremy that doesn't want to go to Lyoko and he has an appointment with Samantha in the restaurant, but he contradicts him that since it is more important to find to the tower activated. Odd accepts reluctantly and Sam won't forgive him without excuse. In the restaurant, Sam is expecting in the table, Odd hasn't appeared still and the hour marks that they are the 21:00 exactly but she decides to expect more. Aelita, Ulrich and Odd are virtualized in the sector 5, but he's angered and complains running to the corridor but suddenly the countdown appears in the monitor that was a small cheat by the Baron, has 20 seconds that the prompt corridor closes and says him that they have to run before it was late. They follow running when the corridor closes at full speed and almost just in time closes when the countdown is to zero. Sam goes back to look the hour and are the 22:00, she has an hour waiting, she angered leaves the table going out of the restaurant and sens him a text message to Odd that has been an error come to Kadic and she will ask her parents that she wants to go to England by his own decision and sends it. The smartphone of Odd sounds in the pocket of the coat in the floor of the laboratory and anybody listens it by the tone. Yumi takes advantage to ask Alex on the dance of the mask if he remembered something what he was speaking with Aelita, he answers that he doesn't remember at all and only was in his room all the time when a spectre possessed him and his mind was in white. Yumi without knowing the subject that was speaking with Aelita, when she begins to suspect that it has something that see with the kidnapping in Egypt. After surpassing the corridor in the sector 5, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich arrive to the following corridor when the platforms move, they jump in each platform when it appears a sentinel with form of Lyoko with an arm of sword. Ulrich is surprised a lot that it was new and agreed on in the future dark but his appearance is different. The sentinel heaves him the arm imitating the laser arrows of Odd, and shoots to Ulrich but with his katana he dodges the shots and says Odd and Aelita that he will take care of the sentinel. Aelita and Odd arrive to the tower activated but with another sentinel but something high with the arms of sword, and imitates the skill of Ulrich transforming the arms in katanas. It attacks Aelita but Odd takes part going up to the back of the sentinel, covers its eyes and Aelita goes to the tower to deactivate it. But before she checks the terminal to look for some information on the sentinels recently appeared in Lyoko and why with a surprising answer. The Baron also knows on the alternative future and saw it everything by part of X.A.N.A., but in the timeline altered by Ulrich and it was created as "Program Sentinel" to enter in Lyoko and in the Earth like armies, and foresees that the future will be the same. Aelita deactivates the tower but seldom there hasn't been any attack, but suddenly she begins to feel something badly when seeing the red lines of the terminal and she is devirtualized. She returns to the scanner in the real world. The sentinel throws to Odd by the wall and he's stabbed by the katana imitated of Ulrich and he's devirtualized, since it was very powerful and afterwards goes to Ulrich to attack him by behind and finishes devirtualized by surprise. Odd and Ulrich feel a big pain in the stomach by the sentinels, and can feel as in Lyoko and also need medical attention, but he says him that it isn't at all and they can, go on. Then they see to Aelita unconscious in the scanner, but she awakes well. Afterwards they return to the laboratory, Aelita explains him everything without knowing on the tower activated was to attract the attention and be like lab rats by the sentinels and is able to copy all the skills owed by the scan and they have their avatars, like part of the plan of the Baron on the armies of sentinels. Ulrich fears that it can go back to occur as in the future dark alternative and will be the same way. Jeremy will do the possible to destroy to the Baron and avoid the dark future without knowing where are the sentinels stored in some part of another country. Aelita is tired, Alex sustains him in the shoulder and takes her to Kadic giving by finished the mission. To the following morning, the Lyoko-Warriors are in their rooms resting by the attack of the sentinels and Odd takes advantage of to speak with Sam since it left planted in the restaurant and receives a message of text that had committed an error for coming to Kadic and wants to go to England by the request of herself. Odd runs to look for to Sam and finds her, and he says that he feels it a lot and he will say her the truth, trusting a secret. Odd takes Samantha to the factory teaching the existence of the supercomputer, she remains surprised and comprises why always went by something important. Odd explains her that the world is in danger and they're protecting the Earth. He looks for a manual so that Sam was immune to the time reversions and asks her a big favour to Sam, to go to the scanner room and enter in a scanner. Odd types the program to be immune and it's a success, he goes to the room to see Sam. She answers that she's well but something tired, and he kisses her in her lips. Concerned what goes to say Jeremy by what has done without consulting him, Odd says him that they already will comprise it asking not to go to England but is a bit late, already she has done it. Sam says him "See you later" to Odd giving him a big kiss in his lips to go to England, but does a promise sustaining the pinky to Odd that will go back prompt and thanks for his sincerity, and goes alone leaving to Odd disappointed again. Back to Kadic, after the exit of Samantha in Kadic by the decision of her same and appear the girls that want to speak with him and they give a slap to Odd by each girls of all Kadic angered, the Lyoko-Warriors observe him to Odd giving penalty in him and move away surreptitiously, Odd asks help to Ulrich but he doesn't do at all. The Lyoko-Warriors laugh of Odd. Gallery Episode159.jpg|Samantha is angry with Odd. es:Todo el mundo quiere a Odd fr:Tout le monde veut Odd Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes